


Spring Frost

by Justawriter68



Series: 1288 Alternate Universes (Kaisoo) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy! Jongin, Fluff and Angst, Human! Kyungsoo, Look Kyungsoo was just trying to be a good person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: It's snowy.Kyungsoo went out to go get some candles, and instead came back with a little more than he originally meant to.A Fairy who needs nursing.Oh what fun this snow storm is about to be.Prompt from 8812 Prompts @8812forkadi on Twitter.





	Spring Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this turned out to be way longer than I thought it was going to be, and actually wanted to get the two other prompts that I wanted to do done as well.... but here we are, I hope you enjoy, this is also my first work for this couple so I hope it’s good! 
> 
> Prompt credit to @8812forkadi on twitter. 
> 
> /Prompt/  
> AU: spring fairy prince jongin sneakily ventures into the human realm, but finds the world different: instead of blooming flowers,the trees r barren of leaves n everything is coated in white. and it's cold,too cold he fell sick. human ksoo takes him in n nurses the mysterious man.

Kyungsoo was happily snug in his house totally prepared for the oncoming snowstorm, or at least that is what he believed and that was until he looked for the extra set of candles that he usually kept around and found that he indeed had none left. So, he was in the beginnings of a snow storm dredging himself back through the throughly increasing bad weather, other people unlucky enough to be caught out in it as they rush through the sloppy mess.

As of now his sole focus was not slipping on some rogue patch of ice on his way back to his apartment, the cold bit at every inch of skin that wasn’t covered, the tops of his cheeks as they weren’t covered by his scarf.

It wasn’t fit for man nor beast out here.

Just a little farther… He thinks as he passes the park close to his apartment, in the distance he can see something pink poking out of the building snow, normally he would have ignored it attributing it to something someone had left in the grass, but for some reason this was just nagging him not to blindly walk past it or ignore it.

Giving into his conscience he stops and goes over to the pink thing, soon he finds that the pink color wasn’t just a thing, it was hair, and the hair was attached to a person on the ground getting covered by the snow.

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo immediately places his bag on the ground, brushing the snow off of the man and checking to see if the other breathing, to his relief the other was, but he knew that wouldn’t last for long if the other continued to remain out here exposed like this, he shakes the man turning him over on to his back.

“Hey, mister… wake up!” Kyungsoo would have normally taken a back at how pretty the other was, but he wasn’t focused on that at the moment he just wanted to get both of them out of the cold. He’s pleased to find his jostling does the trick and he gains a whimper from the other, his eyes slightly opening as a shudder runs through him.

“Hey, hey, keep your eyes open. Whats your name?”

But it's no use, all he gets is another whimper, and groggy blinking.

“I’m gonna stand you up okay, but you’ve got to help me.” Kyungsoo tells him.

Miraculously Kyungsoo is able to get him up, finding the other to be significantly taller than him, and into his apartment without major incident, and onto his couch.

“Blankets and dry clothes…” Kyungsoo chants to himself, finding the blankets, but then he realizes that he had nothing of his that would fit the other.

 

Okay, that calls for a change of plans.

 

He strips the other out of his shirt, and then moves to the pants. Removing them without having to look on too much, and then throwing on the blankets, including the heated one which he set on low, the other was beginning to shiver and he took that as a good sign.

 

He takes the mans clothes, looking at the fabric it was unlike anything he’d ever seen and decided that it wouldn’t be wise to just throw them into the washing machine, he’d have to hand wash them later. For now he went back to the kitchen to put on some water for tea, soup, and to take off his winter jacket and other outerwear.

 

Looking out of a window he made it out just in time, it was now just a vision of white in the window.

 

Kyungsoo re-enters his living room to check on the man, he was glad to see that some color had returned to the mans face. He places his hand on the other’s forehead to finding him burning up, of course he would have a fever with the way he was dressed. Kyungsoo thinks to the strange garments that sat in his laundry room.

 

He goes to the bathroom and drenches a cloth to place on the mans forehead before returning to the kitchen to start his soup, and pour the cups of tea adding a little bit of honey into each. Its in the middle of him prepping the vegetables to put into the soup when he hears shuffling from the living room.

 

Upon peeking his head around the corner and into the living room when he sees the man trying his best to sit upright, Kyungsoo quickly places the knife he’d been using down and replaces it with a cup of tea.

 

“Hey, you should be resting.” He chastises the man gently, helping him sit up anyhow, the other doesn’t respond.

 

Kyungsoo can tell that the other was still gripped in the heat of the fever at least now was the perfect time for him to try and get the other to at least drink something. He props him up with the pillows that were on the couch.

 

“I’m just going to give you something to drink alright.” Kyungsoo speaks concisely so that the other can grasp some of his words.

 

Kyungsoo gently holds the tea cup to the mouth of the other and is pleased when he sees the man beginning to sip at the warm beverage, Kyungsoo encourages the other on until most of the cup is gone.

 

Pleased, he places the mug back down on the counter and then turns his attention back to the man, guiding him back down onto the pillows and tucked securely into the blankets. “I’ll come back with some food later, just rest alright?”

 

He’s not sure if the other really hearing him but he thinks he should try anyways. As soon as the other’s head hits the pillow his eyes immediately close and Kyungsoo places the wet cloth back on the others forehead.

 

In the back of his mind, Kyungsoo is wondering why he was doing all of this. For a stranger non the less who could wake up and decide that he looks better dead. But it wasn’t like he could take the man to the hospital in this weather, that and he hadn’t found any form of identification on the man, cellphone, nothing.

 

Though he honestly shouldn’t have been surprised, the man isn’t even wearing shoes.

 

If something did decided to pop off he was confident in his self-defense skills and the artillery of knives at his disposal.

 

Maybe he’s homeless?

 

Kyungsoo pondered all of these ideas while finishing up the soup, by the time he was done the sun disappeared behind the horizon and his work had already called to tell him that they weren’t going to be open tomorrow. He checked in on the man again, to find that his fever had lessoned significantly and was close to breaking.

 

He decided not to wake the man and let him sleep, he placed the soup in the fridge once it had cooled down and then he turned in for the night, locking himself in the bedroom for the night as he surprisingly falls asleep easily, even knowing that there is a stranger in his house.

                         ***

 

The next morning Kyungsoo stumbles out of the bed, actually sleeping in for once in his life, the short amount of hair that he had stuck up from sleep still, he yawns entering his living room, still trying to kick the sleep from his body.

 

When he opens his eyes, there’s another pair looking back at him, from his couch.

 

They’re attached to a very pretty man too.

 

They stare at each other, frozen.

 

There’s another person on his couch, his brain begins to send him into alert until the fog of sleep is completely lifted and he remembers yesterdays events.

 

“Ah, Good morning. Would you like something to eat?” Kyungsoo states awkwardly.

 

The man continues to stare silently, looking him up and down before giving him a little nod, pulling the blankets around him tighter.

 

He moves quickly to the kitchen pulling out the soup, and a kettle of water on the stove to warm up so he can make his game plan, if there even is a plan, he guesses just talking to the guy would be the only thing that he can do.

 

A few minutes later he comes out with the cups of tea and bowls of soup. “Careful, they’re hot.”

 

Kyungsoo then takes a seat on his couch on the other side of the man, mug of tea in his hands as he takes sips, the silence between them stifling and he can feel the man beside him looking. He keeps his focus on his breakfast taking the soup and the spoon and eating a mouth full, feeling it warm his throat and down to his stomach.

 

He looks over after a while to note that the other man hasn’t touched anything.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?”

 

Upon being addressed he jumps, not expecting Kyungsoo to speak to him and he turns his head back forward, he picks up the soup, cradling the bowl in his lap and then proceeds to eat some off of the spoon.

 

Clinking sounds are all that fill the otherwise silent space, but soon those are replaced by the distinct sounds of sniffling and sobbing.

 

The pretty stranger was now crying, into his soup.

 

And Kyungsoo had no idea what to do, he wasn’t expecting the man to burst out into tears.

 

Comfort him you dolt. A voice in his brain reprimands.

 

It's enough to send him into action as he removes the bowl from his hands so that it didn’t end up on the floor. Kyungsoo was the type of person to like things direct so thats how he ended up crouching on the floor in front of the man trying to make some type of eye contact.

 

“Hey, whats wrong?” Kyungsoo asks the other softly.

But that doesn’t work the mans sudden deluge continues on, now just dripping on to the wooden floors bellow. Kyungsoo takes a tissue from the box on the living room table holding it in his hands.

 

“Okay, lets start with names… I’m Kyungsoo, what’s yours?” He tries again.

 

He can hear the man’s breathing even out just a little bit. “J-Jongin.” the man hiccups.

 

Kyungsoo smiles just a bit. “Okay, Jongin, why are you upset?”

 

He could imagine why the other would be upset, but the goal was get the other to trust him at least a little bit and to calm him down.

 

“I-I left home and got lost… They’re not gonna look for me, because I broke the rules.” Jongin responds and in this very thought seems to be the trigger for more tears, head in his hands.

 

Kyungsoo wonders what type of house hold would do that to their family, even if he was a grown adult. He thought that this was highly unlikely, but Jongin seems convinced that is the only and final outcome.

 

“Its going to be okay, Jongin. I’m sure your family is looking for you right now, its just that they cant get to you because of the weather. I’ll help you find them, okay? It's going to be alright.” He soothes. 

 

Kyungsoo feels himself relax more as Jongin’s breathing evens out and the sobs quiet down to just light hiccups. “Here take this tissue, wipe your face.”

 

Jongin removes his hands and now Kyungsoo can see, well, more looks at his features for the first time, the first being his light hazel eyes, high cheekbones, skin forever kissed by the sun in a beautiful bronze, and his lips, now pink and plush instead of cold and blue.

 

Kyungsoo stared.

 

Fuck. 

 

The pink hair wasn’t helping the case either, theres no doubting, even a blind person would be able to see Jongin was attractive.

 

He snaps out of it when Jongin takes the tissue and begins removing the tears from his face, Kyungsoo clears his throat and hoped the pink haired man hadn’t seen him staring like a creep for that moment.

 

“We’ve just got to take things one step at a time, first getting food into your stomach.” Kyungsoo stands up.

 

“One step at a time?”

 

“One step.”

 

After that the rest of the morning goes smoothly and he is able to find some clothes for Jongin to wear, for once he didn’t curse Chanyeol’s habit of leaving his clothes around when he stayed over. Jongin had already finished his third helping of soup, after his initial calm down the pink haired man finished his first bowl and then like a starved man ate the other two.

 

“Would you like another bowl?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“No thank you.” Jongin places the bowl on the table in front of him.

 

“Okay. Let's get you a shower and then we can maybe figure out what to do next.” Kyungsoo hands him the clothes, taking their utensils and dishes placing them into the sink before leading Jongin to the bathroom.

 

“Here’s a towel and wash cloth.” He turns on the water to the shower. “There’s the shower gel… and, yeah. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Kyungsoo leave the restroom.

 

Okay, so far, luckily he seems normal… just lost. He thinks. 

 

Just to be safe, he knocks on wood. 

 

Its when it goes on to twenty-minutes that his guest has been in the shower that he becomes a little concerned, sure the fever had broken but that didn’t mean that Jongin didn’t have anything else going on with him since he’d been exposed to the elements for who knows how long.

 

Kyungsoo knocks on the bathroom door. “Jongin, are you okay?”

 

He gets no immediate answer but he can hear the water still running.

 

“Jongin, I’m coming in!” He shouts loud enough that the other should be able to hear.

 

He opens the door immediately being greeted by a cloud of steam, and the second thing, one Jongin hadn’t shut the shower curtain so he had full sight of his freaking wings, translucent and shimmering.

 

They meet eyes.

 

“I’m sorry!” He slams the door shut, his face heated as he makes his way completely back to the kitchen. “It was just a trick of the light, the steam, he doesn’t have wings.” Kyungsoo begins trying to convince himself.

 

While he’s doing this he doesn’t notice Jongin entering the kitchen and he slightly jumps when he realizes he isn’t alone any more,Jongin is holding the blankets that had been covering him before entering into the shower.

 

“You can just place those on the couch.” Kyungsoo almost winces at how his voice sounds.

 

The pink haired man nods, when the other turns around he looks for the outline of wings, but of course there are none.

 

It was just a trick or the light.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and fills two glasses of water, bringing them out into the living room. Jongin takes his seat on the couch, wrapping one of the blankets around him once more.

 

“So,” Kyungsoo takes a seat. “Why were you outside like that?”

 

Jongin takes a sip of his water.

“I got lost... like I told you.”

 

“Was it your first time here?”

 

“Yes, and no. I thought I was in the right place. But everything looks different.” He touches his ear. “I’ve never been here alone before.”

 

Kyungsoo nods listening. “Is there anyway to contact your family?”

 

Jongin shakes his head.

 

“Okay, so maybe we can find them. Where are you from?”

 

“Not here.”

 

“Like down the coast? Another city?” He presses, becoming more suspicious as the answers were vague.

 

Jongin sighs, and runs one hand through his pink locks. “Not in this realm; I’m a fairy.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks, and then a laugh escapes his lips, he was going to give the guy the benefit of the doubt of not being off of his rocker.“Very funny.”

 

Jongin pouts. “I’m not trying to be, I’m completely serious. I’m a spring fairy, didn’t your parents ever educate you? Humans are weird.”

 

Okay, so he was snowed in with crazy... maybe he could make it to the phone before the other got him.

 

As if reading his thoughts (read his panicked expression) Jongin tries to recoup some of the situation. “Wait, I can prove it to you.”

 

The lamp sitting just a few feet away was looking pretty nice in that moment. But before he can even make a move Jongin suddenly disappears in-front of his eyes, the blanket falling onto the couch limply where the man used to be.

 

Oh, shi—

 

A tug on his hand halts his thoughts as he brings it up to eye level, climbing into the palm of his hand is a now miniature Jongin, the wings he’d thought he’d hallucinated proudly on display.

 

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo is at a loss for words as Jongin looks at him smugly, his grin portraying: See I told you so.

 

Jongin soon flies over to the couch returning to human size, appearing under the blanket with a sneeze, looking a little miserable.

 

“B-bless you.” Kyungsoo replies dumbly.

 

Jongin looks a little disgruntled, the simple action of transformation had tired him out this much, at this rate he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to ever go home.

 

“By your expression this isn’t normal, I gather.”

 

“In fairy tales... yes, but general life no... you’re not supposed to exist.” Kyungsoo flops onto the couch, even if he wanted to run it wasn’t like he could go anywhere.

 

Maybe this was all one weird fever dream.

 

But you aren’t the one sick.

 

“So, how do we get you back home then?”

 

“It’s like I said, I can’t, I’m too weak.” Jongin supplies. “And it’s too dangerous for anyone to come, they probably haven’t realized I’m gone yet.”

 

The shock momentarily clears from Kyungsoo’s brain. “What is a spring fairy doing here in the dead of winter?”

 

A slight blush in embarrassment flushes the fairy’s face. “I snuck away... I was curious about the human world.”

 

Snuck away? First time? if he is a spring fairy. Doesn’t that mean he comes here in the spring?

 

“Also, winter? That explains why everything looks so...” Jongin pauses to find a word.

 

“Dead?” The shorter man offers.

 

“I guess that’s it yeah...” the fairy nods.

 

They both fall into silence, before Kyungsoo finally gathers his thoughts.

 

“So, let me get this straight, you can’t return to your realm because you’re too weak. So once you regain your strength you’ll be able to do so.”

 

Jongin nods.

 

“When will that be?”

 

“Most likes when spring rolls around.”

 

That’s three maybe four months, not bad.

 

But he still can’t believe he’s still going to do this. “You can stay with me until then.”

 

The fairy perks up a little, his eyes lighting up. He was worried that the man was going to kick him out since he was up and moving.

 

“Thank you!”

 

And from that moment the next couple months were definitely his most interesting as Jongin tried to learn the nuances of Human Society, such as wearing shoes, which the fairy hated to do.

 

He said it was too confining.

 

And then there was the time that Kyungsoo got sick and Jongin, had to take care of him, he was sweet, clumsy, but that was a story for another time. And also the time when Kyungsoo came home from work to find that the fairy tried to cook dinner, key word tried, if you liked smoke and almost setting the apartment on fire for dinner. 

 

He’d also gotten an immense love for fried chicken.

 

He also learned that Jongin was as kind as he seemed, and viewed the world with an almost child like quality and curiosity at times.

 

The innocence was endearing.

 

Kyungsoo soon found that he’d gotten accustomed to having the other around, not living alone, finding traces of fairy dust on his couch and bookshelf.

 

And Jongin has said, he got stronger and healthier with in the oncoming months, he thought the other looked great on a normal day, even when sick, but it was nothing compared to how he looked with spring budding all around them.

 

It wasn’t a lie to say that the fairy was glowing.

 

Kyungsoo’s stupid heart fluttered every time the other gave him that smile and flashed those puppy dog eyes at him.

 

It also wouldn’t be a lie to say that it made him sad that Spring had come and with that it meant the other could leave at any moment.

 

He knew that it was selfish to have fallen for the other.

 

“Soo! It’s finished!” Jongin’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and he looks up at the other coming towards him with a smile on his face.

 

The fairy had insisted that he help with the sad excuse of a garden in his back yard, and Kyungsoo had let him have at it; he had to stop the man from picking every type of flower in the department store.

 

Now the area was awash with colors and life.

 

“Ta-dah!” Jongin presents him with a flower crown. Woven intricate branches with a spectrum of blues, purples, violets, and splashes of yellow as accents.

 

“Its beautiful, Nini.” He smiles.

 

“I’m glad you like it, because it’s for you.”

 

Kyungsoo gapes. “I couldn’t possibly…”

 

Jongin begs him using the puppy eyes.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, and gestures for him to put it on. 

 

With much glee, Jongin arranges the crown on his head until he’s pleased with the way it looks, it’s even better than he imagined, he’s practically bouncing with excitement. “You know when I first saw you, I thought you were a child of winter…”

 

Kyungsoo slightly blushes, at the thought of the other comparing him to something that was certainly pretty if Jongin was anything to go by.

 

“But I think being a child of spring suits you much better.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles and looks away. “You’re just saying that.” He mumbles.

 

Jongin’s hand comes and gently turns Kyungsoo’s head back to face him. “I’m not. It’s the truth.”

 

Kyungsoo shouldn’t read into the touch as much as he is, Jongin has a propensity for instigating skin-ship, but still there was something there in the way the other looked at him. Kyungsoo breaks the moment by looking down and reaching for the others crown.

 

“Now it’s my turn.”

 

Jongin smiles slightly, kneeling so that the shorter man could place the crown on his head, the crown that the fairy had made for himself, a combination of pinks, green leaves, baby’s breath, it was just regal looking.

 

“There all set.”

 

“How do I look?”

 

If he thought Jongin looked like something out of a Disney movie, this certainly confirmed that only now he was definitely a prince.

 

“Princely.” He answers honestly.

 

There’s a twitch of something in the fairy’s expression but it’s gone as fast as it had come, and now Kyungsoo felt a little weird, he needed to do something so he got up to get them some drinks, excusing himself with a brief explanation under his breath.

 

“Stop it, Kyungsoo. It’s only gonna make it harder to say goodbye.” He scolds himself, filling two glasses with lemonade.

 

Returning to the porch he doesn’t expect to find Jongin dancing, even less so in the rain. Kyungsoo almost told the other to stop that and come in before he caught another cold; but the words are stopped dead in his mouth upon seeing the joy displayed on the fairy’s face as he gracefully traipsed through the water, it was like he was flying without flying.

 

An unconscious smile settled on his lips as he watched.

 

Suddenly, Jongin his coming over to him, drenched from the rain excitement bubbling through his veins and practically exuding from his skin and making him glow. Soon the drinks were being removed from his hands and it clicks that Jongin is trying to get him to dance.

 

“Jongin, I—”

 

“Come on, Soo. It feels great!” Jongin, tugs the other into the spring shower with a laugh.

 

Soon Kyungsoo is laughing as well as they spin through the rain, Jongin leading them in the dance, he’d never felt this free and wondered if this is what Jongin felt like all of the time. Soon their dance stops, but they are still filled with laugher, at the moment he didn’t even feel that the rain had soaked him to the bone.

 

“I haven’t played in the rain since I was a kid.” Kyungsoo remarks, pushing his wet hair out of the way.

 

Jongin smiles. “I think you should, it makes you smile… the world should see that more.”

 

With those words, Kyungsoo is suddenly hyper aware of how close they actually are, the warmth of the fairy’s arms around him despite the rain and the way that he looked at him, almost like it was looking into him.

 

The tension was like a live wire.

 

And before he knows it, he’s being kissed, lips connecting gently with the sweet of rain and everything warm and spring, the scent of flowers that always seemed to follow Jongin around, something that was completely him and that nature couldn’t replicate no matter how hard it tried.

 

The kiss seems to just happen in a flash when they finally separate, Kyungsoo eyes flutter open, dispelling some of the rain that had clung to them. Some thing like little diamonds as they rolled down the human’s cheeks.

 

Jongin didn’t think any one else could look so beautiful.

 

Kyungsoo was caught in a daze, but it wasn’t unpleasant, he was just warm and happy to let Jongin continue to trace the contours of his face, his touch gentle like touching a flower petal.

 

“Kyungsoo—”

 

“Your Highness!”

 

A new voice cuts through the moment, the rain stops, the daze is gone. Both of their attention turned to the newcomers in Kyungsoo’s back yard. It was another fairy, black hair, small nose, his brown eyes cave him an almost puppyish nature and quality. The other two stood solemn in armor of sorts, staffs in their hands. 

 

“Baekhyun!” Jongin says.

 

The man named Baekhyun comes over and gives Jongin a swift clap over his head causing Jongin to whine, and rub the spot.

 

“Disappear like that again and I’ll properly give you something to whine about.” Baekhyun chastises.

 

Kyungsoo just watches the exchange, the day he had hoped so selfishly wouldn’t come was here, and all he could do was watch. While Jongin’s still pouting Baekhyun’s gaze travels on over to Kyungsoo it makes him a little self conscious, but he doesn’t look away as the fairy scans him up and down, and then his eyes lock on to his head.

 

His eyes widen in shock and then his mouth open slightly as he looks at Kyungsoo’s head, then to Jongin, and finally back to Jongin.

 

“Your highness... you...” Baekhyun, shakes his head a sigh escaping his lips. “Their Majesties, request your presence. Your absence has been felt and it is time for you to return home, your highness.” Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a pointed look.

 

Jongin slightly steps in front of Kyungsoo, a protective gesture no doubt he looks poised to argue.

 

“You should go, J— Your Highness.” Kyungsoo wills the shake out of his voice, trying to keep his voice from sounding small.

Jongin turns around to face him, shock on his face, and hurt building in his eyes. “Soo—”

 

“Until spring remember? You’re all better, I kept up the end of the deal. You should return home, Your Highness.” Kyungsoo smiles.

 

“The human speaks sense, it’s time to come home.” The light browned haired fairy says, bringing his hand in a gesturing motion towards him.

 

Kyungsoo looks down towards the grass before Jongin could even look back at him with that sad little gaze of his and he knew that he would crumble. He can feel the gaze of the fairy prince, weighing heavily on him, but he wouldn’t look up, he couldn’t.

 

Jongin had his world.

 

And he his.

 

Silence, even the garden had gone silent, and then:

 

“Okay, let’s go.” There was something in the tone, it was almost like glass breaking.

 

A breeze.

 

And then he was alone.

 

                     *** 

 

The months passed by and Kyungsoo thought he would fall back into the routine of living by his lonesome again, but of course it wasn’t that easy it was hard not to miss the sight covering of glittery dust that he had become accustomed too, and the scent of flowers that had soon become a commonplace in his house, he missed just having the feel of the other man in the house.

 

The comforting companionship.

 

Of course after Jongin left he’d done research, even though he knew he shouldn’t it would have made everything worse, but he needed to understand since he now had the knowledge that super natural creatures like this do indeed exist.

 

He found that things like fairy houses did work, and putting one out there provided shelter for those who needed it, and even invited them in. It was sort of like a safe space, and he found that there were many more species, but he was hoping to only attract the nature kind, spring or not, and looking in further to spring fairies he found out why Baekhyun looked so scandalized when he looked at the flower crown.

 

It turns out that it was a form of courting, and accepting the crown meant that you were taking their advanced seriously, but it also went both ways, it wasn’t official until the other made a crown to give back.

 

A whole fairy prince had decided to court him.

 

So thats how he found himself learning to make a flower crown, though it looked nowhere near as good as Jongin’s.

 

He had tried his best.

 

This is also how he found himself having built a fairy dwelling, which he passed off as a decoration he bought from the store just to add to the garden, and outside now ready to place his crown near it in the garden as some type of closure.

 

Symbolizing that he would’ve had the courage to respond.

 

But he had to let him go home.

 

He looks at the arrangement, colors he thought would suit the other, a mixture of pinks, purples, and yellows.

 

It was nowhere near the beauty of the one Jongin had crafted for him, in fact, the head piece hadn’t wilted at all. Even though Jongin was away, maybe it had something added that Jongin did when he made it.

 

Yes, it wasn’t breath taking, but—

 

“It’ll have to do.” He says to himself, and then he returns to his porch, opening the bottle of wine he’d brought to pair with his emotions, and filled the glass.

 

Whether it be the alcohol or just the moment or the combination of both, he lets the tears fall, as well as the realization of how lonely he’d exactly been these past few months, just how much he missed being able to talk to the prince, to see him smile, hear his laugh, watch the excitement in his eyes as a new flower in the garden budded to life.

 

He rested his face curled up into his knees wetting the fabric of his pants, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, it just felt good to let himself cry and to let it all out.

 

And then three things assault his senses, a breeze, the heavy scent of flowers of which he would only ever be able to associate with one person, and:

 

“Soo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you in the next installment... there may be an even longer fic in the works! 
> 
> See you next time. 
> 
> Come follow me on twitter @justawriter68 if you’d like!


End file.
